A través del espejo y lo que Batman encontró ahí
by Ender Sunrider
Summary: Las oníricas aventuras de Bruce Wayne por medio de unas fantástico País de las Maravillas le llevan a la conclusión de que está atrapado en las redes de uno de los sus múltiples enemigos. No tarda en deducir que el culpable no puede ser otro que Jervis Tech, conocido en toda Gotham por el alter ego del Sombrerero Loco.


**A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO Y LO QUE BATMAN ENCONTRÓ AHÍ**

* * *

_«__...A veces creo que el asilo es una cabeza. Estamos dentro de una gran cabeza y existimos porque alguien nos sueña. Quizás sea tu cabeza, Batman. Arkham es un espejo. Nosotros somos tú.»_

Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth, pág. 47, viñ. 6

El Sombrerero Loco

* * *

Bruce Wayne avanzaba con decisión a lo largo del pasadizo, los kilométricos corredores del manicomio eran como los de un gigantesco laberinto en el que hacía tiempo que se había perdido la razón. El justiciero conocía muy bien aquellos pasillos; los había atravesado en más ocasiones de las que le hubiera gustado para asegurarse de que algún paciente llegara sin inconvenientes hasta su celda de destino. Se conocía el lugar de arriba a abajo, ya ni siquiera tenía que plantearse hasta donde caminar: un cruce en la derecha llevaba a Tratamiento Intensivo, en la izquierda, la sala de espera, dirigiéndose hacia el centro la zona del jardín. Seguía avanzando, de nuevo a la izquierda podía girar hasta la sala de los más peligrosos: sin duda Killer Croc estaba tranquilo ese día, porque nada se estaba escuchando desde donde marchaba. A la derecha esperaba la Zona de Aislamiento...

No, ahí no estaba.

En su lugar, un enorme espejo del tamaño de una puerta aguardaba enfrente, con su reflejo observándolo de forma fija. El traje de cuero del hombre murciélago era una herramienta destinada a amedrentar a todos aquellos utilizaban el miedo con el fin de imponer su poder, aquellos que irónicamente se comportaban como cobardes y supersticiosos. La primera de todas esas criaturas era Bruce Wayne, el mayor cobarde y supersticioso de todos. Por fortuna, ya hacía tiempo que consideraba su traje como su figura principal, su personalidad se escondía por medio de su auténtica piel; en lugar de esconderse en el traje de Batman. Se vio los brazos, por segunda vez la sorpresa le recorrió la espina dorsal. De los pies a la cabeza Wayne se encontraba desnudo, no tenía nada puesto encima. La pálida piel se iluminaba en el único foco que tintineaba en el techo del pasillo. Sin embargo, ahí seguía delante suyo su álter ego: Batman, el Señor de la Noche. El Caballero Oscuro de una ciudad que estaba condenada antes incluso de ser construida.

Wayne comenzó a preguntarse la razón de aquellos sucesos, sin duda Arkham era un lugar en el que lo extraño podía llegar a darse pie en cualquier momento, pero no por ello se dejaba de sujetar bajos las reglas de la física y la lógica. Preguntándose estas cuestiones comenzó entonces una nueva serie de dudas: ¿qué razón lo había llevado a recorrer los pasillos del manicomio? ¿qué podía ser aquello que buscaba? ¿recordaba algo anterior al recorrido que había realizado?

El hombre comenzó a razonar lentamente; se dio cuenta de lo obvio: aquel sitio no era el Asilo Arkham. No al menos en el sentido formal de la palabra. Lo que estaba viviendo bien podía ser un suceso que ocurría en un plano onírico de la realidad, algo que no tenía porque tener sentido desde una perspectiva racional. Aquello alertó sus sentidos, pues las dos únicas posibilidades que podían llevarle a esa situación era que o bien, estaba soñando (cosa que normalmente no tenía la costumbre suceder) o tal vez, alguno de sus múltiples enemigos le había atrapado en una de sus variopintas trampas convencionales (el razonamiento más probable de todos).

Comenzó a indagar mentalmente, ¿quién de todos podía ser aquel que lo había retenido? Era bien sabido que a lo largo de los años Batman había cimentado de forma involuntaria una galería de villanos inmensa. Tantos que incluso sus compañeros de la Liga de la Justicia le habían llegado a decir que no comprendían como podía soportar una semejante presión encima de sus hombros. De todos aquellos, algunos tenían un _modus operandi_ que se limitaban en ataques directos, pero otros utilizaban tácticas que fácilmente podía llevarlo a aquella circunstancia. ¿Era el Espantapájaros? Jonathan Crane estaba obsesionado con los efectos del miedo, una de sus mayores ambiciones era atrapar a Batman en una pesadilla eterna. Lo cierto es que el aspecto onírico de la situación lo hacía lógico a la hora de sospechar sobre su posible participación, aunque por otra parte, de haber sido así, habría comenzado a sentir la adrenalina desde el mismísimo momento en que recorría los pasillos. Bruce se sentía inquieto, pero no tenía miedo. No podía ser él. Y ¿qué tal Enigma? La patología obsesiva compulsiva de Edward Nigma lo habían llevado en ocasiones a diversos quebraderos de cabeza contra el murciélago. Siempre buscaba la forma más perversa de desafiar su mente, siempre había querido encontrar aquel acertijo que fuera incapaz de resolver el Caballero Oscuro. Sin duda, aquello explicaría lo simbólico del espejo, pero desde luego no formaba parte de su metodología los recursos que se alejaban de la lógica y se acercaban a lo psicotrópico. Por no hablar de que cuando exponía un acertijo, siempre estaba bien claro al principio. Tampoco era él.

¿Quién entonces?

El espejo... Wayne recordaba perfectamente los símbolos que transmitían a muchas culturas. En ocasiones, eran alusiones a un autodescubrimiento, muchos consideran que es una puerta que lleva a una ingente cantidad de conocimiento que...

Espera, una puerta...

El espejo es también un elemento muy destacable en una obra antigua, una considerada importante en la historia universal de la literatura. ¿Qué obra sería? Bruce no hacía más que maldecir para sus adentros el hecho de que la situación onírica lo empujara a ser menos lúcido de lo común, debía realizar un pulso mental para conseguir vencer aquella situación. Un espejo,... una obra importante de la literatura... ¿A-Alicia? ¡Sí! ¡Alicia a través del espejo! Sota, caballo y rey: ya sabía quien era aquel que debía de estar jugando con su mente.

—Jervis... —susurró Wayne.

Sin duda tenía que ser él: Jervis Tetch, conocido en toda la ciudad de Gotham por su otro yo: el _Sombrerero Loco._ Era el único en el que encajaba con todos los elementos. _Modus operandi,_ motivaciones, capacidades para llevar a cabo dicha tarea,... Jervis había sido un neurocirujano con recursos muy avanzados a la hora de controlar la mente de cualquier persona. Un hombre con un cerebro muy privilegiado que se había hecho experto no sólo en neurocirugía sino también en las más avanzadas técnicas informáticas. Con sus conocimientos, sus dotes de superdotado y sus ideas de vanguardia había conseguido un puesto importante en las empresas de la Wayne Tech, una posición que echó a perder debido a su obsesión por una mujer y a la obra del inmortal escritor Lewis Carroll. Jervis deseaba tomar venganza contra Batman, quería encerrarlo en un mundo de fantasía y delirio muy parecido al que Alicia había tenido que enfrentar en su obra.

Bruce Wayne apretó los dientes, había descubierto el juego del villano muchísimo antes de que la trampa se cerrase del todo. Pero aquello no importaba porque ya estaba en medio del juego. La única forma de salir era aceptar el reto de el Sombrerero y cruzar el umbral. La figura de Batman que se reflejaba delante de sí comenzó a reír. Wayne acercó la mano hacia el espejo, el brazo atravesó el cristal como si fuera un simple líquido transparente. Bruce suspiró, debía avanzar hasta ver aquello que lo aguardaba al otro lado.

* * *

Bruce surgió en medio de un lago, alrededor suyo había una inmensa vegetación. Avanzó desnudo a través de los páramos de un gran bosque. Las plantas tenían el cuádruple de su tamaño original, las flores parecían edificios que tapaban la luz del medio día, sus tallos eran gruesos, verdes y espesos como los de una jungla. A lo lejos consiguió divisar un mandoble insertado en una roca. El hombre se acercó lentamente, observó con detalle el cuero de la empuñadura...

—Sólo con esa espada conseguirás vencerlo.

Wayne giró sobresaltado, aquella voz femenina había sonado demasiado cerca. Lo que divisó a poca distancia no le sorprendió en absoluto.

—Pamela —contestó. Sus músculos se tensaron preparándose ante una posible respuesta hostil—. O quizás... una proyección mental mía de ella.

—Estás aquí para liberarnos, salvarnos del yugo que nos somete aquí dentro...

—¿Dónde está Jervis, Pamela? —interrumpió—. Se oculta cerca, ¿verdad?

La mujer pelirroja enarcó una ceja, apretó los labios molesta.

—Mi nombre no es Pamela, Libertador.

Wayne negó con la cabeza, suspiró lentamente.

—No estoy para juegos, Hiedra. Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

—Tampoco soy Hiedra Venenosa —contestó—, ella está donde la dejaste la última vez, en el Asilo Arkham. Yo soy La Reina Roja.

Bruce Wayne cruzó los brazos, observó con autosuficiencia al espejismo que tenía en frente.

—Entonces... ¿eso significa que no estamos en el Asilo?

Los ojos de la villana brillaron con intensa furia.

—No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente que esto no es Arkham —exclamó— . Has venido aquí para salvarnos a todos. Lo has hecho porque no sabes hacer otra cosa. El mundo que ves a tu alrededor está controlado por él. Lo único que puedes hacer es escapar salvándonos a todos o muriendo en el intento.

—Y, ¿qué ocurrirá en caso de que no quiera seguir tus jueguecitos? ¿y si simplemente me quedo aquí y espero?

—Entonces nunca saldrás.

Bruce Wayne se mantuvo en silencio. Frente a él, aquel ser parecido a Pamela Isley hizo exactamente lo mismo. Finalmente, Bruce accedió.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para liberaros?

La Reina de Corazones sonrió.

—Fácil, sólo debes tomar esa espada y jurar lealtad ante mi escudo de armas. Después de eso lo único que resta es que te nombre mi caballero y avances hasta la octava casilla dejando en jaque mate al Dictador.

—¿Octava casilla? ¿Jaque mate? —inquirió Wayne—. ¿Cómo en una partida de ajedrez?

No obtuvo respuesta, en su lugar el mandoble esperaba en medio de la roca. Él lo aferró con fuerza, empuñando a través de su voluntad aquel hierro que descansaba en el interior del granito. Tiró con vigor, lo sacó. Sintió como todo el poder recorría sus brazos, tal vez un efecto secundario derivado a la idea de acceder a aquel juego. Leyó la inscripción que había en la hoja.

—Vorpal... —susurró—. No me lo digas: debo destruir al _Jabberwocky._

—Lo llames como lo llames, no es otro que el Dictador —aclaró—. Continúa a través de las colinas, encontrarás a otros que te ayudarán a acceder al castillo donde deberás enfrentarlo y derrotarlo.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, poco a poco ella se transformó en un Lirio. Nada había que decir al respecto, sólo quedaba avanzar y terminar con aquella locura.

* * *

El bosque se iba tornando en un lugar ascendente y oscuro, uno en el que avanzar se hacía más y más difícil. La noche sorprendió a Wayne, no quedaba más remedio que hacer un alto antes de seguir continuando, se detuvo e hizo un fuego. Reflexionó brevemente sobre aquella situación. Fuera lo que fuera aquello que Jervis había planeado, en esa ocasión se había esmerado realmente. De repente, una risa comenzó a escucharse. Bruce alzó la espada ante la idea de que tendría que enfrentar una amenaza. La risa se fue transformando en una carcajada, una que le resultaba terriblemente familiar...

—Joker...

Bruce sintió el estómago revuelto, una sonrisa flotaba en el aire encima de una rama. Poco a poco la figura del payaso Príncipe del Crimen se fue materializando en un hecho normal. Sentado encima de la rama lo observaba con un gesto obsceno y una risa dantesca.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —preguntó retóricamente—. ¿No es gracioso que nos encontremos en una situación tan peculiar como esta?

Batman se apoyó en su espada, sus ojos transmitían una furia imposible de competir.

—Aún siendo una simple proyección, no puedo sino sentir un enorme desprecio ante tu persona.

—O... cálmate, «Señor de la Noche» —respondió. Luego, una leve risa fue escupida como una cascada—. Para ser considerado el mejor detective del mundo te está costando mucho deducir que es lo que está sucediendo.

—¿A qué has venido? ¿Eres un guía o un enemigo a batir?

El Joker se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Quizás ambas cosas, o tal vez ninguna —contestó—. Puede que sea un simple habitante más de este reino impuesto con un supuesto control en el que me conformo en generar algún caos de vez en cuando.

—Estás tan loco como el auténtico...

—¡Todos estamos locos! —exclamó histriónico—. ¡Incluido tú! ¡tú eres el más loco de todos!

Aquello le enfureció, era evidente que no podía evitar llevar a cabo la acción que realizaba. Lo único que hacía era su papel de Gato de Chesire, pero también le hervía la sangre que le quedará tan bien la interpretación a un maníaco como aquel.

—Sólo dime hacia donde debo avanzar —exigió.

—Eso depende, ¿hasta donde quieres llegar?

—Hasta el castillo de aquel ente conocido como el Dictador... y lo más lejos que pueda de ti —añadió—. Es la única forma de conseguir mantener sano tu registro dental.

El Joker volvió a reír, lo hizo tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de caerse de la rama del árbol. Cuando se detuvo señaló un camino oscuro y espeso.

—Avanza a través de esa senda, leeeeejos, muy lejos, chico. Entonces, sólo entonces, encontrarás al Sombrerero Loco... ¡el único que sabe como salir de aquí!

Bruce Wayne sonrió; ya no tenía escapatoria. La figura del Joker fue transparentándose, dejando la risa en el aire...

—Y, recuerda: ¡tú eres la clave para lograr escapar!

El desagradable sonido de la carcajada fue perdiéndose en un eco pegajoso, la sonrisa desapareció junto con un sonido sacado de las pesadillas más terribles que había anidado en una ciudad. Bruce recogió su espada, observó el camino. Era el momento de continuar.

* * *

La mesa estaba preparada, las distintas tazas de té listas para ser servidas. En el extremo el Sombrerero Loco no hacía más que sorber lentamente su bebida favorita, una que bebía en unas eternas cinco en punto. Bruce Wayne avanzó sigilosamante hasta la espalda de su adversario. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo amenazó con la punta de su espada.

—El juego ha terminado, Jervis —profirió—. Devuélveme a la realidad.

Jervis Tech temblaba ante la mano de aquel hombre furioso.

—¡No me hagas daño, por favor! ¡Yo no soy aquel que buscas!

Wayne estaba confundido, se suponía que debía observarlo indiferente, decirle que él realmente no estaba ahí, exclamarle el objetivo de su juego. Debía admitir que el villano parecía realmente sincero. El cuadro era distinto al de la obra original: la mesa estaba ordenada, no había señal de ninguna fiesta. Por no hablar de un aspecto muy importante…

—¿Dónde está la Liebre de Marzo? —preguntó Bruce—. Este es tu pasaje favorito del libro, es imposible que no esté perfectamente representado.

El Sombrerero Loco observó al héroe con un semblante triste.

—Arrestado —confesó—, su locura lo llevó a infringir las leyes. Está recluido en el interior del castillo a la espera de ser decapitado.

Wayne soltó a Jervis, no había razón para seguir sujetándolo. Todo parecía apuntar a que se trataba de otro extraño aliado.

—Está bien, haré todo lo posible para salvarlo. Dime, ¿cómo accedo al castillo?

—No puedes, está resguardado día y noche —respondió con completo pesimismo—. El Dictador es muy desconfiado, no deja de vigilar nunca. Sabe que estás aquí para matarlo, no parará hasta detenerte.

Bruce Wayne sonrió, sujetó la espada con fuerza.

—A menos, por supuesto, de que obtenga aquello que desea.

El Sombrerero Loco enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundido.

—Nos acercaremos al castillo y dejaremos que me detengan.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —clamó—. ¡Si haces eso te expondrás ante él! ¡Te matará seguro!

—Es una jugada arriesgada del ajedrez, sacrificamos a la reina para dejar vulnerable al rey rival. Es de una partida clásica: la Partida Inmortal.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te destruirá cuando te tenga en sus manos?

—No lo hará, por lo que he podido ver mantiene su reino bajo un orden enfermizo. Es un maníaco del control, necesita demostrar que puede dominarme. No estará satisfecho hasta que me tenga en sus manos y consiga demostrarlo.

Jervis Tetch dirigió su vista hacia el suelo, suspiró.

—Esperemos que tengas razón.

* * *

Bruce Wayne fue llevado al interior del Salón del Trono, sus manos estaban sujetas por esposas inoxidables. En ambos lados, le escoltaban _Tweedlecara_ y _Tweedledent._ En un caso, un soldado que parecía la versión completa del lado oscuro de Dos Caras. En el otro, un guardia con el aspecto de Harvey Dent, un fiscal del distrito al que una vez Wayne llegó a llamar amigo. Los dos lo dejaron en el centro de la estancia, único lugar iluminado de la habitación.

—_Dejadnos._

Aquella voz oscura se proyectaba desde el trono. La falta de luz impedía vislumbrar al ente que la poseía. Los hermanos se marcharon del lugar, cerraron la puerta. El trono se iluminó y la sorpresa fue reflejada en el rostro del Libertador.

—_Bienvenido a mi castillo, Bruce_—exclamó Batman—._Bienvenido a mi hogar._

Wayne no podía creer aquello que observaba sus ojos, la imagen que había considerado siempre su auténtica naturaleza esperaba allí, sentado como un tirano ante su presencia.

—No, esto no es posible...

—_Sabes que sí, lo has sabido desde el principio... sólo que no te atrevías a pensarlo. La última vez que nos vimos eras sólo un niño, fue cuando me pediste la fuerza suficiente como para evitar que otros muchos niños como tú se convirtieran en huérfanos._

Bruce Wayne negó lentamente, la revelación era difícil de creer.

—_En aquel momento hicimos un trato, firmaste un acuerdo en el que me dabas el control de tu cuerpo a cambio de esa fuerza: me vendiste tu alma._

El hombre se acercó hasta el trono.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿por qué me has hecho venir?

El murciélago lo observó con completa seriedad, era aquella mirada de la que Bruce Wayne se había servido en muchísimas ocasiones para conseguir inspirar miedo en sus enemigos.

—_Porque quiero formalizar de todo el trato. Verás, formas parte del pasado. El niño que fuiste antaño murió aquella noche en ese lúgubre callejón. Es tiempo de que me des el control absoluto que me he ganado a lo largo de los años._

Bruce Wayne observó con atención hacia el fondo posterior del trono. Vio los pies del sillón, el suelo que pisaba, las paredes que les cubrían... todo estaba compuesto de cráneos humanos.

—Hasta ahora has funcionado porque yo te controlaba... si te dejo solo nada podrá detenerte. Convertirás a Gotham en una versión exacta de tu grotesco reino: la sangre de la venganza teñirá las calles...

—_Sangre de criminales, de escoria humana_—interrumpió—._De personas que no merecen vivir ni tampoco compasión._

—No —exclamó—, eso no va a pasar. No continuarás así, sin mí no vales nada...

Por primera vez en su vida Wayne escuchó la carcajada del murciélago. Jamás había pensado que podría llegar a oír un sonido más desagradable que la risa del payaso... hasta ese momento.

—_Yo soy mucho más de lo que jamás serás tú_—afirmó—. _Cuando mueras, alcanzarás el olvido. Yo... simplemente no puedo morir. Soy leyenda, soy el espíritu de Gotham. Me he forjado hasta convertirme en un ser mucho más poderoso de lo que cualquier otro habría incluso soñado. Ya nada puede detenerme,..._

Dos espadas salieron del interior de la Tierra. Una oscura, la otra brillante. Las esposas se soltaron, Bruce Wayne sujetó con fuerza la Vorpal. Preparó con ambas manos la carga contra la criatura.

—_...ni siquiera tú _—culminó el tirano.

—Tendrás que demostrarlo, monstruo —contestó—. Quien gana se lo lleva todo, quien pierda, nada.

Los dos mandobles chocaron, un grito de guerra sonó en medio de la estancia.

* * *

Bruce Wayne observaba el espejo con el traje de Batman puesto, se había quitado la capucha. Al otro lado un reflejo de su rostro que no había alcanzado a ver desde hacía por lo menos diez años lo observaba inquisitoriamente. Las ojeras estaban bien marcadas, había sido una noche horrible. Agarró la capucha con fuerza, la observó sintiendo como sus dudas crecían enormemente. Batman miraba con atención hacia su máscara confundida. Finalmente, tomó una decisión.


End file.
